


They Don't Call it "Cockpit" for Nothing

by ojakue



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff Smut, M/M, Sexual Content, Smut, tord is referred to as red leader in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 19:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6767260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ojakue/pseuds/ojakue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paul and Patryk merely fuck on a plane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Don't Call it "Cockpit" for Nothing

Paul and Patryk were doing regular business; just flying the plane back to the base. Well, it was more of Patryk doing the job; Paul kind of didn't know what to do. Mainly because he was so focused on Patryk all the time.

Maybe it was Patryk's hair, his accent, his toned jaw, his clear complexion, his broad shoulders, his ripped chest... Almost all the things Paul didn't have. Now what did Paul have? A not toned jaw, a somewhat clear complexion (curse those bags under his eyes and the somewhat growing beard), and instead of a ripped chest lay a flabby chest. Paul hated everything about himself; he wasn't perfect like Patryk!

Patryk had noticed that Paul was staring off into space again. He sighed; he knew Paul wasn't so happy about how he appeared. Paul didn't even understand why he's _still_ in the army when he doesn't have a soldier like body. But then again, Paul is Red Leader's second in command, and they don't have to train vigorously like regular soldiers.

But Patryk liked... No, _loved_ Paul anyway. Maybe it was the fact that Paul had a good sense of humor, always made Patryk's heart flutter, his accent was quite attractive, his presence always pleased Patryk and his body... His body was the cherry on top of a milkshake. Patryk didn't mind it one bit.

If only Patryk knew that Paul harbored the same feelings toward Patryk. And only if Paul knew the same thing.

Suddenly, Patryk had put the plane on autopilot. Paul wasn't affected by this by one bit. He was still off in his own mind, making sure they get Red Leader to the base safely. Red Leader was back in the passenger area, doing God knows what. Slowly, Patryk turned his head to catch a glimpse at Paul. His heart fluttered once more; he was just in awe at Paul.

But Paul noticed that his partner was staring at him in a way that he'd never seen him look at like. Paul's face flushed, and Patryk just fell in love even more.

"I don't understand why you're looking at me like that," Paul muttered. "I'm not that good looking..."

"You are," Patryk whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Oh! Nothing sir," Patryk responded, but he still didn't take the plane off autopilot.

In fact, Patryk stood up, feeling the blood rush into his head for sitting down too long. Paul didn't budge; he was staring off at the sky again.

 _Man he is easily distracted_ , Patryk thought. _But... So damn good looking, fuck..._

It wasn't until the plane went turbulent that made Patryk jump a bit and land on Paul, awkwardly. He still wasn't used to that damn turbulence! At least Patryk's face wasn't smuggled into Paul's big chest.

But Paul was out of words to describe what happened. His face was extremely flustered; just about red as a cherry. He wasn't used to this type of touching but... He actually liked it.

"Oh! I'm sorry I'm sorry!" Patryk immediately apologized, quickly lifting himself up from Paul.

"No no you're..." His voice died a bit. "You're fine," he breathed out.

Patryk's face was red, but not as red as Paul's. Paul's face was priceless and gorgeous, according to Patryk of course.

"You two better not be goofing off in there," Red Leader called from the passenger area. He didn't see what had happened, but he sure heard.

"We're not, sir," Paul assured. "Don't you worry, you'll get back to bass shortly, sir."

Red Leader made a grunt noise, which Paul knew meant "okay." But as Paul turned around, he saw Patryk close to him.

Once again, Paul's face flustered once more.

"Why are you doing this?" Paul whined a bit; he didn't like being flustered. "My face is red enough."

"I think it actually looks... Beautiful," Patryk spat out, quickly covering his mouth while realizing what he said _wasn't_ in his head.

Paul was interested.

"You think it looks beautiful?" He inquired.

"Yes," Patryk replied.

"You're just saying that," Paul said, as he wasn't sure if Patryk meant it though.

"Nope I'm not. Why would I lie about something that's true?"

Instead of Patryk's heart fluttering, it was Paul's that was thumping a lot. His legs did the thing where they came close together, as if he was trying to stop an erection or whatever. He started to sweat; he had never been complimented at all, so this was new.

"A-Anything else you wanna say?" Paul just had to ask.

"Yeah."

"Like?"

"This."

Patryk went over and kissed Paul square on the lips. Paul, was overwhelmed, but so giddy at the same time. This was his first kiss, with someone he genuinely loved. But Paul didn't think negatively about it and didn't pull away; he took Patryk's kiss as that Patryk reciprocated Paul's feelings.

Slowly, his hands ran into Patryk's hair, running his fingers along the hair. Paul started to pull away, gasping for air. He did need the air.

"Did you... Like it?" Patryk asked. "To be honest I expected you to pull away and call me crazy or something."

"I didn't like it," Paul said. "... I loved it! It's just... Something I gotta get used to."

"What do you-- oh, you!" Patryk laughed. "So I'm gonna assume that you want more, huh?"

"You know, I want more than just a kiss."

"And what would that be?" Patryk inquired, grabbing at the buttons of Paul's uniform.

"I want you," Paul simply stated, moving to kiss the Polish pilot's lips tenderly.

"I want you too," Patryk responded, his voice muffled.

Patryk ripped the uniform off of Paul, sliding it off him with ease. His hands trailed down to Paul's arms, grabbing them and pushing Paul down back into the seat.

 _Holy shit we're gonna have sex on a plane... NICE!_ Paul ecstatically thought.

Slowly but surely, Paul was already naked. Patryk was soon naked, but he just admired every part of Paul. His body, his chest, his arms, everything has drawn Patryk closer.

"W-Why are y-you staring at me l-like that?" Paul stammered.

"I always knew you were beautiful.... But I never thought you'd be this beautiful..."

Patryk went to kiss at Paul's neck, Paul obediently moving his neck back. It was at this moment, Paul let two people dominate him. Red Leader and Patryk. However, only one will treat him like a prince. It was Patryk, good guess.

Patryk stated to get frisky and began to bite and snip, making sure he hears the Dutch boy make a sound he'll never forget. But due to the training, Paul refused to make a sound. He enjoyed it, but Paul was making quiet grunts and not loud ones, like Patryk expected him too,

"Man,, you're good... But I bet when I'm inside you, you can't keep it in," Pattyk muttered in a tone that turned Paul on so much.

Patryk was about to slip in, but he wanted Paul's okay of course. Paul knew what Patryk was going to do, so he nodded obediently.

"Good boy," Patryk whispered, sliding his entire member into Paul's wet ass.

"FUCK!~" Paul let out.

"See? I told you, you couldn't keep it in like that. Let's see what else you can do."

Patryk started to thrust at the level of Red Leader's punishments. Hard, vigorous, no mercy. Paul let it out. Loud squeals, moans, groans and even squeaks were released.

Poor Red Leader had put in ear plugs to plug out the sound of Paul's pleasure.

 _He sounds like a hentai girl_ , Red Leader thought to himself as he skimmed through a hentai magazine.

"Wow, you're doing so good, maybe I should reward you with more. You would like that, no?" Patryk asked in a seductive tone,

"Please," Paul begged. "More... And make me yours already.. I've waited so long to be yours~"

As Patryk thrusted, Paul felt the member penetrate him with pleasuring force. This was like Red Leader's hentai collections, only this was _actually_ happening! And it felt so good!

Paul threw his head back into the seat, sinking his stubby nails into Patryk's neck. He felt something warm and sticky escape him, and then he looked down and saw white, clear substance.

Paul panted while Patryk groaned.

"You left a mess," Patryk growled.

Paul continued to pant, too breathless to even speak. But Patryk groaned, and he exploded as well. Paul felt it inside him and just moaned a bit.

"Oh, fuck," Paul moaned. "What a bizarre way to get laid."

"Yeah but you loved it," Patryk responded, then saw a forming hickey on Paul's neck.

"Oh look at that, you have a hickey," Patryk pointed out.

Paul groaned. "Damn."

"But, it will show others that you're mine," Patryk purred, nipping at Paul's neck again, making Paul squeak.

"I... I love you," Paul muttered sweetly.

Luckily Patryk heard it. "I love you too."

"Are you guys done?" Red Leader interrupted.

"Y-Yes," Patryk stammered.

The leader sighed. "Clean up the mess you guys left and get back to flying the plane..."

"Yes, sir," the pilots responded simultaneously.

And the two got to work.

But once they had reached base, Paul and Patryk had got back to what they started in the plane.

Much to Red Leader's dismay.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in one sitting it's fine
> 
> also this was from my wattpad account; i figured i'd bring it here


End file.
